leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-24447033-20141013114759/@comment-6281696-20141013122728
Without his shurikens it'd do 470 + 260% bonus AD. He was at roughly 300 AD (290-something) which'd put him at 190 bonus AD. That's 964, which after migitation'd be about 600 which is too low. With shurikens it'd be an additional 235 + 100% for original 117.5 + 50% for mimicked. Together that'd be 1600 damage unmigitated which is ~1000 after migitation, that'd be more than half health. If the mimicked one missed it'd be ~1400 damage unmigitated which'd be about 900 after migitiation, which comes very close to half health. Dodging the original one would push it to ~1200 unmigitated and ~800 after migitation. And then you still have masteries. So apprently I dodged at least one of the shurikens, that or he did have botrk and I just can't remember or maybe a random crit. By the way, this was late game and we were both building our 5th item I think, might be fourth. As for it being the bulk, as I said, I already was quite conservative with the follow up only counting 2 AA's and 1 shadow slash. The maximum potential for the follow up'd be up to 5 AA's, 2 shadow slashes (1 real, one clone), his passive & I suppose you could add in a triforce proc though I'm fairly certain Zed's don't ever use that. Now this is obviously not going to happen, but what I gave can, plus youmuu's is quite popular lately, so those AA's can even crit, which'd put it vastly passed his initial burst. The initial burst really should only be about 50-60% of what he can effectivly put out in those 3 seconds. Which I wouldn't count as enough "bulk" to warrant a kill (plus his initial burst requires fairly little effort thanks to his ultimate bringing him safely in range, the only champion I can think of who has any real way of reacting in such a way to prevent him from completing it without needing godlike reflexes would be Jax). As for shielding mid-flight, yes and no. Maximum range spells are doable-ish with most shields, depending on the animation speed of the shield and attack, however, there's a disturbing amount of attacks/shields where this no longer holds. For example, try Tresh's shield, it's terribly slow and if you're reacting you'l be too late 9 out of 10 times, you need to use it preemptivly, even if you basicly drop it at your feet. As for dodging. The issue with "predicting" the attacks isn't that you don't know where they'l aim. In fact that's the easy part, just extrapolate your current movement. However, the issue is when they will attack. Now against bad players this is easy enough because they will telegraph their attacks and often jump at any chance they get. However, against more skilled players there's basicly no reason why he'd fire now and not half a second earlier or later. Because there are no limitations to your actions like there are in the real world (and in certain more complex genre's) there's nothing to actually base their behaviour on. E.g. normally if you'd be running away you'd not be able to suddenly turn and attack, however, since there's no physics you can just spin around and counter without ever showing a tell. Similarly predicting "jukes" is more luck than wisdom. If people run around effectivly at random there's nothing to base your aiming on. And since it's basicly random behaviour even intelligent deductions don't help much, there's plenty of idiotic players who continue lost fights instead of easily retreating which results in faulty predictions.